


All I want for Christmas is you

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, POV First Person, Pick-Up Lines, barista!Eren, cheeky!Eren, eren's pov, oh my god these pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cleared my throat and turned around to prepare his drink, making sure to draw something Christmas-y with the caramel on the top. Then I placed the drink on the counter with a grin, which widened as he looked down.</p><p>“Is this a mistletoe?”, he asked in disbelief raising one thin eyebrow at me.</p><p>“Yup”, I replied cheekily.</p><p>“That’s a pretty broad hint.”</p><p>The confusion must have been visible on my face because he pointed above me. With narrowed eyes, I looked up and yep, there was a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Eren works alone at Christmas Eve in his mom's coffee shop and Levi is the only Person who's willing to come in and stay.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

Eren’s PoV

I wiped down the counters of my mom’s coffee shop for the umpteenth time that evening while staring through the big windows, wishing I’d be out in the Snow instead. It was the 24th for fuck’s sake, a holiday here in Germany, meaning every shop despite their own is closed. Also meaning I am the only fucking person in this town working right now.

Of course I had argued with my mom about it, but she just said there are going to be more families on the street taking a walk and realizing it’s so cold outside that they just need to go in the only coffee shop that isn’t closed.

Yeah, right. That happened exactly 0.5 times today. Why 0.5? Because the man that entered was actually cold, but he hadn’t have any money with him, so he didn’t want to intrude and went outside again with reddened cheeks before I could offer to warm up in here nonetheless.

It was so boooring. I looked at the clock. Still two and a half hours left before I could close the shop and go upstairs where we lived.

After a minute of staring at the thing, I decided that two and a half hours were far too much time with nothing to do, especially since Armin was already gone for an hour. What I’d give for the smart-ass to be here with me. I sighed.

Twenty minutes went past before someone actually came in (I couldn’t quite believe my own eyes). His raven hair was covered with a thick layer of snow, and his expression was murderous, although I must admit his sharp features were quite handsome. His eyes scanned the empty shop, then looked at something above me – at the menu displayed at the wall behind me, probably – and after that at me. My little gay heart fluttered in my chest as he locked eyes with me.

“Welcome to Jägers Stadtcafé, what can I get you?” I asked for the first time that day, a genuine smile plastered on my face.

“I take one large Caramel Macchiato.” Damn, his voice was pure velvet…

“To go?”

He shook his head, his damp hair softly swaying with the movement. Beautiful.

I cleared my throat and turned around to prepare his drink, making sure to draw something Christmas-y with the caramel on the top. Not one of my best drawings, although it was still pretty. I placed the drink on the counter with a grin, which widened as he looked down.

“Is this a mistletoe?”, he asked in disbelief raising one thin eyebrow at me.

“Yup”, I replied cheekily.

“That’s a pretty broad hint.”

Wait, what did he mean? The confusion must have been visible on my face because he pointed above me. With narrowed eyes, I looked up and yep, there was a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.

“That wasn’t here when I opened up the shop this morning”, I muttered before looking at the customer again.

“Of course”, he said, sarcasm clear in his voice. 

“Hey, really! The only other person in here besides me was…oh my God. Armin, yousonofabitch!” I cussed, my face reddened from embarrassment. 

“Co-worker?”

“And best friend. Up to now.”

He leaned forwards slowly until our faces were a foot apart, looking up at me with these sexy grayish blue eyes. “I don’t have a foot fetish, but I’m pretty into mistle-toe.” 

Ouh, smooth. But I could top that. “Let’s make a deal: If you kiss me under the mistletoe tonight, I’ll kiss you at midnight on New Year’s Eve.”

“Deal.” With that, he placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, cupping his cold face with my hands. His lips were really soft, and he tasted like gingerbread and black tea. I sighed into the kiss, which ended far too soon for my liking. He had a dopey expression on his face, but I guess I wasn’t really the one to judge. 

I still held his face in my hands after I pulled back. “I didn’t think I was a snowman, but you just made my heart melt.” I deadpanned.

He stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes; and I reluctantly let him go, watching him take his Caramel Macchiato and sit down at one of the little grey armchairs at a table for two before looking at me again. “Why don’t you join me over here? You’ve got nothing to do anyway.”

I snorted in amusement (and granted, relief) and helped myself to a cup of hot chocolate, afterwards sinking into the seat in front of him. “Can I at least know the name of the person I’ve kissed and who made my day?”

He smirked. “I’m Levi Ackerman. It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you, Eren.”

“Likewise. Wait, how do you-“

I trailed off as he pointed to the tiny name plate on my dress shirt. Oh, right. I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment.

“You’re cute when you blush.” Again that handsome smirk. Ugh.

“Shut up”, I mumble.

“Oh? I might think you’re on Santa’s naughty list when you cuss like that.”

The evening went on like that, we’ve got to know each other and sneaked in some pick up lines, although some were really ridiculous (“What do you say we make this a "not-so-silent" night?” Yeah, I admit that this one came from me but I still found it hilarious. Levi even laughed out loud as I wiggled my eyebrows while asking.)

The two and a half hour went by too fast for my liking, but we exchanged phone numbers and set a time for our proper first date. Just as he turned around to exit the shop, I noticed the song playing in the background and called for him. He looked at me once again, amusement clear in his beautiful eyes as he realized what I was about to do. It wasn’t hard to guess anyway if the way I swayed my hips while slowly walking towards him was anything to go by.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas ♫_

_There's just one thing I need ♫_

_I don't care about the presents ♫_

_Underneath the Christmas tree ♫_

By this line, I already reached him and worked my fingers through his already dried hair, cupping his face once again while quietly singing the last lines of the first verse, just for him to listen to.

_I just want you for my own ♫_

_More than you could ever know ♫_

_Make my wish come true~ ♫_

_All I want for Christmas is... ♫_

_You~ ♫_

He smiled, he actually _smiled_ after I’d sung the last lines. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a really adorable, tiny smile.

Then Levi kissed me once again and I silently thanked Armin for hanging up that damn plant, before kissing him back sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> For more daily updated Fluff you could subscribe to the series :3 Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Sorta sequel: [(un)fortunate choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5528759), it's from Levi's PoV :3


End file.
